


Anticipation

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Sybil prepares to welcome Red to the Sandbox.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Words





	Anticipation

Sybil's hands trembled as she fluffed the cushion on her hammock. Everything had to be perfect; in a few hours, Red would be here — shocked, crying, but _hers_ , at last. That pesky bodyguard would finally be out of the way, disappearing before their eyes, and in the ensuing confusion, she would take Red by the arm and lead her back here, to grieve, to heal, to realize who _truly_ loved her. If she could grab the Transistor as well, _great_ , but a few lines of code would lock the others out, and Sybil and Red in their own little paradise.


End file.
